The DDD Lord of darkest & The Princess of the Fairies
by KamenriderSentaiYuGiOh
Summary: the duelist that uses the power of darkness that he uses to protect what precious to him even if he have to lose himself to the darkness, He is The D/D/D Lord of darkest and he will protect his fairy Princess
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this_ _KamenriderSentaiYuGiOh_ _or KSYGO for short anyway this is going to be my FIRST STORY EVER on_ _anyway i want to say thank you the writers like ThatTallGuy,HaretaSora,Pain17ification,Juubi no Shinju,hussbek, and so many other writers because they the reason why I made my Fanfiction also I in this Fanfic Rally will be female, also i'm might use real life rules for the stander duel or the anime rules but turbo duels will stay the same_ _DISCLAIMER:i don't own Naruto or YuGiOh, also any other anime character show up. Naruto going replace **Greiger**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

"hey!""watch where your going!brat!""My Cabbages!"

"My bad!, sorry about that!" a 12 year old boy yelled out to the crowed of people & cabbages seller that accidentally knocked over cart as he ran through.

the boy in question had dark Blond spiky hair, his had light skin as he had brown eyes he also had a average body built with an round face with 3 whisker marks on each side of his face and was 5'0 foot tall, he was wearing a black jacket over a red and black shirt with dragon design on it and was wearing a pair of black pants,with a red book-bag with his duel disk on the side of it, his name is Naruto Yuki.

"OK,I need to kick myself into gear if i don't want be late for fortune-cup " Naruto said as he race toward new domino fortune-cup.

 ** _[15 Minutes of running later]_**

Naruto got to the fortune-cup , breathing hard as if a vacuum cleaner stole his air away from him, as soon he got his second wind he went to the office to get sign in to show he was here

 ** _[5_** **_Minutes later]_**

the 12 year old boy was walking toward where he was told to meet the Duelist as he walking the he sees a Group of 5 people he so decide to greet them

"uh Hi there i'm Naruto Yuki,nice meet all" Naruto Greeted them as he scratch the back and grinned

"hi there, I'm Yusei Fudo your Naruto right?" Naruto hear a male voice to his right, so he turn to see a young Man with tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"yeah, nice to meet you " Naruto said as he stick his hand toward Yusei and Yusei shook it "So any of you in the tournament ?" Naruto ask the older male as

"I'm and so is luna " Yusei said as he think back to the crimson Dragon with his duel against with jack

"Hey! Amnesia man! come on!" Boyish but tying to sound like a girl voice was heard Naruto and Yusei turn their heads toward the voice that they heard, Naruto & yusei sees a "girl" around his age if not a year younger

"she" was wear consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. "She" also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks,"she" also had green hair that is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. wearing too much make up

Naruto just stare at "her" then turn to and says " do you know this cross-dresser, Yusei" as his eye brow raise bit, as Yusei chuckle a bit at as The"cross-dresser" was Sputtering embarrassment, As a kid that has brown hair and eyes, also wearing glasses as he wears a white collared shirt with a red bow tie and suspenders, navy blue shorts, white knee socks, and brown dress shoes. trying hold back his laughter as girl was giggling as she a big hat with rain jacket as if she in hiding

Weren't the only ones laughing either the older men laughing

" hang on I an't any cross-dresser I'm just taking my sister place for the tournament since she doesn't want to do it and the name's Leo not cross-dresser "cross-i-mean Leo said before he realize he messed up

Luna sigh and frowned then said"Away go Leo" thinking that she'll be force to duel now

Naruto saw this and smile at her then " Don't worry, this can be our little secret" Luna smile back with slight blush on her on face then said " Thanks"

Naruto wave it and said " Don't worry about plus your cuter when smiling" this cause her blush to grow bigger

 **WILL THE INVITED DUELIST COME TO THE STANDS TO BEGIN THE FORTUNE-CUP TOURNAMENT!**

" well time for us to gets our game on" Naruto said with a grin then turn to Leo " You might want to wash that makeup from face"

"alright, but only if Mr. Amnesia man tells me his name first"Leo said to Yusei as he didn't hear Yusei introduced himself to Naruto

" Don't worry going to hear it once we are on the stage" Yusei said as he heads toward the stage

Naruto grinned as he walk to the stage with Leo following behind as both of them are excited to battle against strong duelists

 **[ ON THE** **FORTUNE-CUP STAGE]**

The contestants all appear in the middle of the Stadium as they are introduced by the Announcer, The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter amongst themselves.

Naruto Got annoyed by this and walk over to the MC and takes his microphone and points to Yusei and said " OK Before we start let me tell you all he is undoubtedly a Duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one here should be ashamed of anything, what really matter is the spirit of a duelist" he walks back where he standing not before giving back the microphone to he Announcer

The crowd remains silent until Rex Goodwin applauds Naruto, after which everyone follows. Goodwin thanks Naruto and reminds everyone of the equality of the players.

The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens pairs up the players. Leo is put in the first Duel against Naruto.

 **Finally finish this chapter, yes, i hope enjoy, ciao**

 **Next chapter 2 the duels begins**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI GUYS WITH CHAPTER 2 THE DUELS BEGINS I'M GOING TO MAKE SOMETHINGS CLEAR, THE DUEL I'M GOING TO FOCUS MOST ON ARE DUELS WITH NARUTO IN THEM, LUNA'S AND YUSEI'S IMPORTANT DUELS FOR THE OTHER FOR THE FORTUNE CUP DUELS I'LL SUMMARY OF THEM**_

"hello"=normal talk

' what toeat'=thoughts

 **D/D/D Lamia=** card name and effect

 _ **"Luna follow my voice my dear"=**_ duel spirit talking

 _ **'Luna you've grown so much'**_ =duel spirit thoughts

 _ **CHAPTER 2 THE DUELS BEGIN**_

 _ **[ WAITING ROOM with Luna (Leo) and Yusei]**_

"i can't believe it, i'm in the first match in the tournament and i'm going against Naruto"Luna(Leo) said excited to battle someone, the disguised boy then turn toward to Yusei " do you have any advice" "she" asked the older male

he nodded and said" remember to adapt to your opponent"

"I can do that " she run out to dueling field raiser but not before saying "nice stash" TO Gill Randsborg who was A large, fearsome man, and is decked out in the armor of a medieval knight

 _ **[WITH NARUTO]**_

Naruto walking in the halls making his to the dueling field but suddenly stopped " did you find anything Lamia? "Naruto said serious as figure appear out of nowhere it was **D/D Lamia** but she was see through ,like a phantom.

 **"yes Naruto-sama, You were right they weren't Randomly picking duelist from what i heard they are looking for people who signers I have yet to know the signers are and they ideals on who the signer they believe that Luna , Yusei fudo, Akiza Izinski and Jack Atlas" Lamia report to her duelist then says"I also found out that they have made a machine that can sense the signers with"**

Naruto nodded and smile at her " thanks for the hard work Lamia"he said to her" return to the spirit world, so you don't get caught by them somehow and since i don't know what the are capable of better to be safe then sorry"Lamia nodded as return to back to the spirit world

Naruto start to walk again with a grin then says " time to get my game on!" as he made his way toward duel fielg

 _ **[ON FORTUNE CUP DUEL FIELD**_ _ **]**_

"Now that we know who our contestants dueling against, for the first match will Naruto and Luna(Leo) come to the dueling field to begin the duel" The MC said to the audience as Naruto and Luna(Leo) raise from the ground on the opposite side of the dueling field

"wow this so awesome, I wish I had my camera on me" Luna(Leo) as "she" looks around

"Now that our duelist are here, let's fight fair and before we start the how about you two shake hands in the name of good sportsmanship"The announcer said as Naruto and Luna (Leo ) shook hands

" turn on your duel disk, Naruto will have first turn" The MC said

 **Naruto LP:4000**

 **Luna(Leo)LP:4000**

 **"** Alright i'll play **Foolish Burial** this spell allow me to **Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard** **"** Naruto said as he play spell

" wow your not going to play a monster as a first move?" Luna(Leo) asked in excitement

"Yep now I'll Play Continuous spell called **Dark Contract with the Swamp King** what this spell card do is **During my Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" once per turn. If Summoning a "D/D" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Material. Once per turn, during my Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage.** and I'll do just that fuse **D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser** from my hand with **D/D Proud Chevalier** From GY to bring **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc(ATK/** **2800** **DEF/ 2000** **)** in attack mode"Naruto said "don't think I'm done yet I'm going to normal summon **D/D Nighthowl** andI'll active it effect that says **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters. That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If it is destroyed, you take 1000 damage.** I will bring back **D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser** but he and **D/D Nighthowl** won't be here for long because since **D/D Nighthowl** is a Tuner so I'm going to SYNCHRO SUMMON **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander** **(ATK/3000 DEF/ 2500)** " Naruto said as he ends his turn.

 **Naruto LP:4000 field:** **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc(ATK/** **2800** **DEF/ 2000** **)** **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander** **(ATK/3000 DEF/ 2500)**

 **Luna(Leo)LP:4000 field:none**

"what amazing first turn! to be able summon not just one strong monster but two!" the MC said to the audience as they cheer at the duel they see before

 _ **[WITH LUNA,BOLT,DEXTER AND,**_ ** _TENZEN YANAGI]_**

"Man that sonny isn't messing around is he?" Tenzen , was very old man about in his 60's year's wearing male Japanese traditional clothing

"yeah no kidding if Leo wants to win, he will have to go on the defensive and out wait Naruto who's going lose 1000 life points during standby phase thanks to his **Dark Contract with the Swamp King** begin out" Bolt said a muscle man that wears black shirt with brown vest over it and was wearing pair of blue jeans

" I never hear of Dark Contract or the D/D/D cards before have anyone you Before?" Dexter (a.k.a the boy with the glasses from CH 1) ask the real Luna

Luna shakes her at question"no i never hear of them before now " as turn her attention back to the duel hoping Leo doesn't do any embarrassing

"well I did hear rumor about those card that they were made before new domino city but one day they disappear"Tenzen said as remember hearing the rumor on his travel

"I wonder how he got those cards then" Bolt said

 _ **[WITH NARUTO & LEO]**_

"Alright i'll draw a card!" Luna(Leo) said "oh yeah your not the only one to to play strong first turn i'll summon out **Morphtronic Celfon(ATK/100 DEF/100)** in attack mode!" as "she" winding her arm around like a baseball pitcher"and i'll active it's effect if **Morphtronic Celfon While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them** " as die stop on two "Alright Two!" Luna(Leo) said as "she"look at thw top 2 card and saw last and Smile says " alright special summon **Morphtronic Boomboxen (ATK/1200 DEF/400)** in defense mode and thanks to it's effect that says **Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: I can negate the attack.** set down one face-down and end my turn" Luna(Leo) said then thinks to himself'if he plays monster card next turn and attack won't he be surprise'

 **Luna(Leo) LP:4000 Field:** **Morphtronic Celfon(ATK/100 DEF/100)** **Morphtronic Boomboxen (ATK/1200 DEF/400) 1 face-down**

 **Naruto LP:4000** **field:** **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc(ATK/** **2800** **DEF/ 2000** **)** **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander** **(ATK/3000 DEF/ 2500) 1 face- up**

"OK I draw a card" Naruto said as he draw his that active **Dark Contract with the Swamp King** standby phasethat would done 1000 damage ... if not for **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc** effect

 **Naruto LP:5000**

"wait how did you gain a 1000 LP i though take that as damage" Luna(Leo) said confuse

"yes i would have, but thanks to **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc** effect that says **Any effect that would inflict damage to me makes I gain that much LP, instead."** Naruto said with a grinned on his face" now i will play **Dark Contract with the Gate** and what this spell card can do is **During my Main Phase: I can add 1 "D/D" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Gate" once per turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage.** or in my case gain a 1000 LP and i'm going to active it " Naruto said as search his deck for a D/D monster and pull 1 out.

"now i will active **Dark Contract with the Swamp King** and fuse **D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse** from my hand and banish **D/D Nighthowl** from my GY to bring out **D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf** in attack mode and Thanks to **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander** effect it's says **If 3 or more "D/D/D" monsters are on the field, this card gains 3000 ATK.** **If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field while this monster is on the field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust High King Alexander" once per turn.** so i well bring **D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser** backI'll normal **Stygian Street Patrol** in attack and attack your **Morphtronic** **Celfon** " said Naruto said as he sent **Stygian Street Patrol** to attack **Morphtronic** **Celfon**

 **"** I don't think so I play my trap card **Morphtransition** what this trap can do is **Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster."** Luna(Leo) said happy that his trap work

Naruto then had **D/D/D Supreme King Kaiser** attack **Morphtronic Boomboxen** but Leo had other ideals

 **"** I active **Morphtronic Boomboxen** effect that says **Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: I can negate the attack.** " thedisguise boy said happily that he prevented his opponent from destroying his monster and save his LP's

that didn't last when **D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc(ATK/2800 DEF/2000)** attack **Morphtronic Boomboxen(ATK/1200 DEF/400)** he lost **24000 LP's which makes Luna(Leo) LP:1600**

 **"** If your wondering how you lose LP you can blame **D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf** effect for as for his effect it says **If a "D/D" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can destroy all cards in the Spell & Trap Zones.**"Naruto said then sent **D/D/D Gust High King Alexander (ATK/6000 DEF/25000)** to attack **Morphtronic** **Celfon (ATK/100 DEF/100)** which did **5900 damge** to Luna

 **Luna(Leo) LP:0**

 **Naruto LP:5000**

 **[WINNER : NARUTO YUKI ]**

"wow! what a match folks Naruto Yuki beats Luna in a landslide of attack" the MC said

Naruto walks over to "Luna" and said to "her" "that was a great duel"Luna" let do it a again sometime" as he sticks his hand toward "her" as "she" shakes his hand

 **END**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY CIAO**

 **NEXT CHAPTER Fortune Cup** **Continuous**


End file.
